


Johnlock Prompt: Christmas foot.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [86]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “What in the world is that?” John asked, making a face as he pointed to the plastic bag Sherlock was holding.“For a medical student, I thought you’d know better, John.” Sherlock commented, holding up the bag for John to see clearly. “It’s a foot.”“A foot. You want to hang a human foot up in our Christmas tree."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompts [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Johnlock Prompt: Christmas foot.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this ficlet was the line 'you know better' by SoPrompts and one of the drawings in this post. https://morgendaemmerung89.tumblr.com/post/168854845184/merry-christmas-everyone-i-made-some-christmas
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story and I wish you all Happy Holidays!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What in the world is that?” John asked, making a face as he pointed to the plastic bag Sherlock was holding. 

“For a medical student, I thought you’d know better, John.” Sherlock commented, holding up the bag for John to see clearly. “It’s a foot.” 

“A foot. You want to hang a human foot up in our Christmas tree. Are you-” John swallowed down the rest of his sentence but of course, Sherlock had understood. He lowered the bag carefully, a hurt look in his eyes that made John’s chest contract. Sherlock turned away from him, placing the bag on the table, looking at the skull on the mantelpiece when he spoke again. 

“It’s not a real one. Just a very good replica.” Sherlock’s voice was soft, the hurt clear in his tone of voice. John sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair, feeling like a bastard. Being friends with Sherlock was certainly interesting but not always easy. They had such a different view on the world, John sometimes wondered how they even got along. He cleared his throat, stepping closer to Sherlock, hesitating for just a moment before wrapping his hands around Sherlock’s waist and resting his head on Sherlock's back. 

“I’m sorry, Sherlock. I know better than to think you would bring an actual human foot inside our room. Though, there was that one time with the-”

“That was a misunderstanding, John! Molly had-” 

“I know, I know.” John grinned, holding Sherlock tighter, his heart swelling up as he heard Sherlock chuckle in front of him. After a while, John let go and Sherlock turned around, looking down at him with intense focus. John held his breath, momentarily lost in Sherlock’s eyes. Sherlock gave a beginning of a smile, a look in his eyes John couldn’t decipher as he reached out his hand and petted John’s hair. 

“I like how the light makes your hair turn golden,” Sherlock whispered, a blush forming on his cheeks as John just stared at him, lost for words. His skin felt on fire as Sherlock leaned forward, his hand going from John’s hair to his face, brushing his thumb over John’s cheek. 

“You’re the only one that accepts me, John. That sees me for who I really am. When I- When I show off or act the sociopath,  **you know better** .”

“Sherlock.” John started, placing his hands on Sherlock’s chest. His throat felt tight, a knot forming in his stomach as Sherlock gave him a vulnerable smile, his thumb still stroking John’s cheek. 

“It terrifies me, to be honest.” Sherlock said, letting out a half-laugh, half sigh. His eyes fleetingly going over to the mantelpiece before looking back at John again. The insecurity John saw when their eyes met made John step forward, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s waist again. 

“You don’t have to be afraid with me, Sherlock. You’re safe with me. I hope you know that.” 

Sherlock nodded, John let out a relieved sigh before standing on his toes and placing a soft kiss on Sherlock’s cheek. Sherlock looked at him with surprise and amazement and John smiled, reaching up to run his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. 

“You’re my best friend, Sherlock and I love you. Let’s finish the tree, okay?” John said, turning towards the table to pick up the plastic bag. Now that he got a closer look at it, he could see it indeed wasn’t a real foot. Though it looked pretty damn close. He took Sherlock’s hand, squeezing it once before going back to the tree. Sherlock blinked his eyes, shaking his head before standing next to John and taking the bag from him. 

“You know a good spot for it?” John asked, sitting down on the ground to arrange a few presents underneath the tree. 

“Just there, I think.” Sherlock said, a big smile on his face as he selected a branch and secured the bag on it. 

“It does look super creepy.” John said, laughing when Sherlock beamed like a child. “You are such an idiot, come here.” John pulled at Sherlock’s hand, placing himself on Sherlock’s lap and toying with his curls. 

“John.” 

“Hmn?” 

“Are we- boyfriends now?” Sherlock asked, his eyes not quite meeting John’s. John nearly melted at the sweetness of the moment but he kept his face normal, placing his finger under Sherlock's chin to make him look at him. 

“Only if you want us to be.” He rubbed their noses together, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock placed his hands on John’s waist, a frown forming between his eyes. “What’s wrong, Sherlock?” 

“So you- you don’t want us to be boyfriends?” Sherlock bit his bottom lip and John had to mentally yell at himself to not devour him right there on the carpet. Sherlock squinted his eyes as if he wanted to see right inside John’s soul and John let him, toying with the curls on Sherlock’s nape. “You’re attracted to me.” 

“Ha, you don’t really have to be a genius to figure that one out, Love.” John laughed, shaking his head fondly when he saw the amazement in his friend’s eyes again. “Yes, I’m attracted to you. How could I not be, Sherlock? Just- look at you.” John said, leaning back a bit to gestured up and down Sherlock’s body. Sherlock shook his head but didn’t comment on it, instead he pulled John close, giving him a tentative kiss. 

“Kiss me again, Sherlock.” John’s voice sounded raw, his dick coming to life as Sherlock grinned before doing as John said. John moaned when Sherlock’s tongue traced against his lips and they both moaned when their tongues met. John felt dizzy when they pulled apart, seeing the lust in Sherlock’s eyes. 

“Will you be my boyfriend, John?” Sherlock asked, the tone of his voice playful but his eyes were serious as he scanned John’s face. John smiled so wide it almost hurt his face, nodding like crazy before slamming their mouths together. He heard Sherlock’s muggled laugh before it turned to something else, something much deeper that set John’s whole body and soul on fire. He pulled back, his hands trembling as he cupped Sherlock’s face, placing a kiss on his nose before answering. 

“Yes. God, yes.”

The end. 


End file.
